


What If You Can't Kill Your Soulmate

by LegendaryFanby



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, I hope you like it, M/M, Mostly a gift but I honestly love the idea of this, Sequel, Unofficial Sequel, but - Freeform, literally none, this is a official-if-you-want-it-to-be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby
Summary: The official official-if-you-want-it-to-be sequel to 'What If You Met Your Soulmate Right When You Die' meaning this is just a bonus alternative ending. ^_^





	What If You Can't Kill Your Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who_knows_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_knows_me/gifts).



  Benjamin gasped awake as oxygen flooded back into his lungs, drowning him in a sense but in a good, refreshing way.

 He took a moment before he attempted to sit. He looked around noticing his general vicinity was void of people and in place just had trees, grass, and wildlife buzzing around his face.

 He realizes his shirt is wet. Cold. But also partially dry, like whatever had gotten his clothes damp had ceased.

 He sat up looking down to see his once grey shirt flooded in red. At first he was startled. He felt the pain, a horrible soreness in his chest. He lifted up the cloth but found nothing there. Just his bare, dyed skin. No cuts, no scars, just flesh.

 He pressed his palm to his chest just to test it out, nope nothing.  
He got up and started walking. It took him a minute to get his bearings before remembering where he was and where he intended to go. Home. He's going home.  
There he can take a shower and something for the getting-duller-by-the-minute ache.

**

 Benjamin stepped out of the shower and wiped his hand across the mirror to clear off some of the steam. He made it home okay, he did get lots of weird looks and some even offered to take him to the hospital but he showed them his injury-less body and they left him alone. He took the over the counter pain meds and was ready to retire to bed.

 As he fell into a restless sleep, flashbacks of his encounter went through his mind in place of the usual dreams.

  His tan face, staring down at him. The devil himself in his eyes. The steady beating in his own heart despite it coming to an end. The glow from their chests radiating a bright warm color. The pain, but then the pleasure. No not kinky pleasure, just normal blissed out pleasure... Happiness.  
   
  Benjamin was on his back, gasping for breath but having trouble with the knife lodged deep into his chest. His eyes had finally met with his assailant's.

 Benjamin didn't startle awake, instead he ended up sleeping until morning time but only to feel horribly unrested and in dire need of one, two, three or more cups of coffee.

 

 He did his morning routine and decided to head out for the day, maybe try to take his mind off of the brown eyes that haunted his memories.

 He had drank coffee at home, but went to a coffee shop anyway for more coffee. And cookies. Especially the cookies.

 "Thanks. Have a good day yerself." His accented voice rang out as he grabbed his cup and bag. The bell above the door rang signaling another customer either entered or leaving. As Benjamin turned, he's not sure if he regretted it or celebrated it.

 

  _Every time you see each other the same initial glow happens again._

 

 The man's eyes met Benjamin's, their chests bursting into color like the tips of incense sticks once the ash falls off. They received the other customers' and workers' attention at first, but as this is normal for soulmates they turned away and went about their business leaving the two men alone in their own world.

  
 The man's smile that didn't quite reach his eyes faltered. What was one of his victims doing standing before him? He ignored the fact that they were "soulmates", that just makes him that much more special to kill right?

 He strode to stand in front of Benjamin, bringing them to eye level. He put just enough distance between them to put out his hand.

"I didn't think I'd see you again.. unless it was on tv. I'm Nox."


End file.
